dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nishijima Hidetoshi
Perfil thumb|250px|Nishijima Hidetoshi *'Nombre:' 西島秀俊 (にしじま　ひでとし) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Nishijima Hidetoshi *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' Esposa e hijo *'Agencia:' QuarterTone (クォータートーン) Dramas *Kinou Nani Tabeta? (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Meitantei Akechi Kogoro (TV Asahi, 2019) *Maison de Police (TBS, 2019) *Mangan (NHK, 2018) *Okusama wa, Toriatsukai Chuui (NTV, 2017) *Blanket Cats (NHK, 2017) *CRISIS (KTV, 2017) *Toto Nee-chan (NHK, 2016) *Mutsu (Fuji TV, 2015) *Red Cross (TBS, 2015) *Ryusei Wagon (TBS, 2015) *MOZU (TBS, 2014) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *Double Face ~ Sennyu Sousa-hen (TBS & WOWOW, 2012) *Strawberry Night (Fuji TV, 2012) *Boku to Star no 99 Nichi (Fuji TV, 2011) *Inu no Kieta Hi (NTV, 2011) *SCHOOL!! (Fuji TV, 2011) *Strawberry Night SP (Fuji TV, 2010) *Team Batista 2: General Rouge no Gaisen (Fuji TV, 2010) *Hebi no Hito (WOWOW, 2010) *Real Clothes (Fuji TV, 2009) *Judge II (NHK, 2008) *Camouflage Jinseitte Uso Mitai (WOWOW, 2008) *Judge (NHK, 2007) *Kaikidaisakusen Second File (NHK, 2007) *Yama Onna Kabe Onna (Fuji TV, 2007) *Junjo Kirari (NHK, 2006) *Haru, Barneys de (WOWOW, 2006) *Unfair (Fuji TV, 2006) ep.1-4,11 *Ooku Dai-ishou (Fuji TV, 2005) *Kikujiro to Saki 2 (TV Asahi, 2005) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Kako Kara no Tegami (Fuji TV, 2004) *Koinu no Waltz (NTV, 2004) *Kikujiro to Saki (TV Asahi, 2003) *Egao no Hosoku (TBS, 2003) *Asunaro Hakusho (Fuji TV, 1993) *Akuma no Kiss (Fuji TV, 1993) *Watashitte Busu Dattano (TBS, 1993) *Onegai Darling (Fuji TV, 1993) *Mokuyoubi no Shokutaku (TBS, 1992) Películas *The Phone of The Wind (2020) *Ninkyo Gakuen (2019) *Aircraft Carrier Ibuki (2019) *Oz Land (2018) *Ningyo no Nemuru Ie (2018) *Chiri Tsubaki (2018) *The Last Recipe (2017) *Creepy (2016) *While the Women Are Sleeping (2016) *MOZU The Movie (2015) *Nounai Poison Berry (2015) *Team BatistaThe Movie: The Portrait of Kerberos (2014) *The Wind Rises (2013) voz de Honjo *Hameln (2013) *Genome Hazard (2013) *Strawberry Night (2013) *Memories Corner (2013) *CUT (2011) *Fish on Land |Seiji -Riku no Uo- (2011) *Hebi no Hito (2010) *Sayonara Itsuka (2009) *Zero no Shuten(2009) *Kanikosen (2009) *Tokyo Rendezvous / Tounan kadobeya nikai no onna (2008) *Vacation / Kyuka (2008) *Haru yo koi (2008) *Over the Hill (2008) *Peeping Tom Makiguri no ana (2008) *Pacchigi! Love and Peace (2007) *Shindo (2007) *Freesia: Icy Tears Furijia (2007) *Umi de no hanashi (2006) *Ooku: The Movie (2006) *3 Year Pregnant San-nen migomoru (2006) *Loft Rofuto (2005) *Su-ki-da (2005) *Sayonara Midori-chan (2005) *Maison de Himiko, La Mezon do Himiko (2005) *Kazuo Umezu's Horror Theater: Bug's House Umezu Kazuo: Kyofu gekijo - Mushi-tachi no ie (2005) *Kikyou (2005) *Canary (2005) *Ameyori Setsunaku (2005) *Tony Takitani (2005) *Inuneko (2004) *Kikyo (2004) *Gin no Enzeru (2004) *Kantoku kansen (2003) segemnto "A Station After the Destination" *Casshern (2004) *Mana ni Dakarete (2003) *Subete wa Yoru Kara Umareru (2003) *Itai Futari (2002) *Last Scene (2002) *Tokyo.Sora (2002) *Dolls (2002) *Sekai no Owari to iu na no Zakkaten (2001) *Chloe (2001) *Love/Juice (2000) *Ningen Koukaku (1999) *Reiketsu no Wana (1998) *2 Duo (1997) *Serafiru no Yoru (1996) *Marks no Yama (1995) *Kura (1995) *Dai shitsuren (1995) *Izakaya yurei (1994) Vídeos Musicales *YUKI - Prism / プリズム (2002) Curiosidades *'Educación:''' **TOHO Junior and Senior High School **Yokohama National University (abandonó el Departamento de Ingeniería de Producción) *Pertenecía al club de baloncesto. *El 19 de noviembre de 2014, se informó que se caso con una mujer no-celebridad 16 años menor que él. En abril de 2016 nació su primer hijo. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Nishijima Hidetoshi.jpg Nishijima Hidetoshi 2.jpg Nishijima Hidetoshi 3.jpg Nishijima Hidetoshi 4.jpg Nishijima Hidetoshi 5.jpg Categoría:JActor